Shut Up I Like You!
by Wild Midnight
Summary: Kyo likes Tohru, to the point of even loving her. But can he tell her his true feelings, without someone interrupting it, or messing it up himself?


**Lol Hai Guys.**

**Wildy Here.**

**Short oneshot I thought of, and had to write it. No flames! Review PLEASE! Gotta write some more, to get the skills GOIN' YA KNOW?**

**Momo: LET'S DO DIS.**

**Wildy: Yeah ! :D**

This feeling, he'd never felt it before. Something different, something so powerful yet... It can't be described into words. Her smile… It should be illegal. It was beautiful. Her eyes, were full of life and soft. Her personality was always cheerful and selfless. She didn't care for her well being.

She cared for others.

That made him love her more. He loved her hair... The mahogany colored hair, that was shiny and soft. Everything about her was just perfect. But, he knew she wouldn't fall for him. There was a 'problem' with him. And it wasn't anything that could be erased off of his memory, courtesy of Akito. He was disgusting. He was ugly. He was evil.

He was a monster.

He had no clue why the girl didn't hate him. He should be hated. He was born to be hated. They had thought he was the reason of the death of his mother. So they hated him. He was a monster, so they hated him. He was different, so they hated him. It wasn't his fault. HE was the one who was cursed with the Zodiac. He didn't cast a spell on himself, so why do they blame him? '_IT'S NOT MY FAULT,' _He thought to himself bitterly. They always made it seem like it was his fault, but it wasn't. Not one bit. Was it his fault he wasn't in the Chinese Zodiac? No. Was it his fault he was cursed with something so… Horrid? No. Was it his fault for any of this madness? He wished he was just a normal kid, so much. But then again, if he was, he wouldn't have met the love of his life.

Tohru Honda.

He loved her.

A lot.

He would do everything for her. He'd probably steal Shigure's underwear for her. Not like that'd ever happen…

Right?

He hoped that'd never happen... Ever.

It was a Saturday morning; they were all eating breakfast, with the exception of Yuki. He was out with his secret-love-who-he-won't-admit-he-likes- Machi. Tohru smiled as she passed out the plates to the remainders of the Sohma family in the house. Kyo had to look down to hide his blush from the cute girl. Any action she'd do, probably would set him off. Shigure smirked, and begun to sing his infamous song, "High School Girls," "You damn pervert!" Kyo got up and kicked him in the head, causing him to fall over dramatically. "Always me.." He cried out in fake pain. Tohru giggled at the two's behavior. Kyo caught Tohru's eye while he was beating him up, and he flashed an unknowingly charming smile. She gasped, turned around, and blushed. He didn't notice, and resumed beating up the pervert, ahem, Shigure. She sat down quietly, and begun to pick at her food. Kyo, finished kicking Shigure's butt, began eating as well. As for Shigure, he was eating, many inhumane lumps sticking out of his head, many beads of sweat falling from his forehead across his face. Kyo smiled in satisfaction at his 'work.' Tohru noticed this and let out another giggle. 'He's so cute sometimes,' She thought absent-mindedly. Then she realized what she thought. She blushed wildly, and began eating her food a little faster. Even though she did, Shigure still finished. He excused himself to go back to 'work,' leaving Kyo and Tohru alone.

"T-Tohru! D-do y-you think I c-can talk to y-you about s-something?" He yelled/mumbled/stuttered, incoherently, Though she understood him.

"Sure Kyo-kun, about what?"

His face went red. Did he actually want to tell her? Right now?

"Relationships," He said bluntly, even though his blush was still present.

Tohru stared at him for a minute. Relationships? She was blind to relationships. Why talk about them with her? Maybe he wanted to know what a girl likes? Many suggestions flew through her head, wondering about what he was ask her. She had no experience with relationships.

"Huh? About relationships?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, I like this girl. A lot. I have no idea if she likes me back. I don't want to hurt her about the fact that I'm this disgusting monster… She's extremely nice, beautiful, and selfless. I know I don't deserve her but I really want to tell her how I feel.. She's oblivious to the fact that I like her. She talks too much, and she doesn't have a care for herself, but cares for everyone else." He said giving a small smile, of course, poor dense Tohru had no idea who he was talking about. She smiled, but felt a pang in her heart that was an unknown emotion. Jealousy.

"Well, if you like her, you should just tell her straight out. It sounds like she babbles a lot (Lol, talking about yourself,) so just tell her, shut up I like you." She said, pain surrounding her heart.

Kyo smiled. "Yeah, I guess I should.."

"Wow, Kyo-kun. You like a girl, I wonder who! You can go on dates, and you can have fun and-" Tohru immediately was cut off by the sound of his voice.

"Tohru. Shut up I like you." He said, covering half of his face, hoping she didn't see his blush.

Her eyes widened. Is this a dream? If it was, she hoped she wouldn't wake up. He noticed her lack of speaking, and felt instantly rejected. His face fell, and then he became the one who begun to babble.

"Oh, Tohru.. I'm sorry for telling you that, I knew you wouldn't like me back, I'm really sorry.. Just forget I told you that, okay? I promise I won't-" Then he was the one who was interrupted.

"Kyo-kun. Shut up I like you." She blushed, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. He smiled in shock and in happiness. She did like him back.. He grabbed her chin gently, facing her face towards his, and begun to lean in. Her blush grew deeper, as she closed her eyes. Their lips touched gently, and she felt him smile into it. It was at that moment she realized she didn't like Kyo. She loved him. _'Her lips.. They're so soft and warm..' 'His lips are so soft.. This is like a dream.. I love you Kyo-kun..' _ They broke apart, then felt a presence standing at the door. Shigure stood there smiling that _**smile. **_That pervert one.

"OHHH Tohru-kun.. Can I have a talk next? They look _**extremely **_fun!"

And at that moment, Shigure begun digging his own grave.

**THE END 3**

**:D How was it? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Momo: **

**Wildy: **

**Tohru: **

**Kyo: _**

**Shigure: ;)**


End file.
